


After Party

by Popstar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Ben and Gwil might have had one too many, Established Relationship, Joe does his best to help, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, just a silly thing I wrote after that insta post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: Ben licked the globe.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. Hi. Um, I got inspired by that one instagram post by Gwilym Lee featuring Ben Hardy, his tongue and the Golden Globe. I just really had to get this out of my system.
> 
> [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) told me that this is definitely postable. So here we go. Thank you, dear.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

“Did you really lick that thing?” Gwil asks; voice low and a little hoarse as he presses his lips against the shell of Ben’s ear, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. He’s got him crowded up against a wall, one arm stretched out, hand resting against the smooth surface, the other hand on Ben’s hip, squeezing a little. “That’s so hot. Fuck, Ben.”

 

Ben reaches up, bringing one hand into Gwil’s neck to keep him close while the other moves to his hip as well. He licks over his lips, wetting them a little. “Yeah,” he breathes out and turns his head. His gaze drops to Gwil’s lips and he leans in, their lips almost touching until—

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

The sound of Joe’s voice makes them break apart and Gwil lowers his arm, even though he doesn’t really step away from Ben as he keeps one hand on his hip. “Hey Joe,” he says nonchalantly and grins.

 

“That’s like the third time I’m walking in on you guys. The last time I told you to get a room and not a corner somewhere,” Joe tells them and steps closer to them. “It’s bad enough that you put that photo up, Gwil.”

 

“Well, we thought it was funny,” Gwil replies and shrugs, his thumb stroking over Ben’s hipbone and Ben bites his lip, watching Gwil closely before he shifts his attention back to Joe.

 

“I had to comment on that thing to make it less obvious.” Joe rolls his eyes and waves between the two of them. “You’re drunk and you’re putting yourself out there.”

 

“Are you really jealous, Joe?” Ben asks, frowning a little. Maybe this is the alcohol talking, but Joe’s behaviour is weird, even for him and Ben feels almost bad that he and Gwil are a thing. Not that he feels truly bad about it. It took them long enough and a little help from Joe to admit their feelings for one another.

 

“No, no,” Joe says and shakes his head, giving him a look. “I like women just fine, thank you. But what you two are doing here is reckless. You specifically told me to watch out for you so you don’t out yourselves and that’s what I’m doing. So stop making out.”

 

“We weren’t snogging!” Ben immediately answers defensively and squeezes Gwil’s side gently. Well, they weren’t snogging _yet_.

 

“No?” Joe asks, squinting a little.

 

“No. I was just telling Ben how naughty it was of him to get his tongue out and lick the globe,” Gwil explains and shrugs, a smile tugging one corner of his mouth upwards.

 

“Oh god, you’ve reached _that_ level of desperation, Gwil.” Joe rolls his eyes and reaches out to pat his shoulder. “Less whisky for you.”

 

Gwil snickers. “Well, what can I say? He’s hot and he’s got a nice tongue. Really good at licking... globes.”

 

“Oh god,” Joe says again and shakes his head. “Alright, I’m breaking this up. He can lick your globe later. Now we’ve got to celebrate some more. C’mon.”

 

Ben snickers when Joe peels Gwil off him and tilts his head to the side. “You know, if you swung that way, we could show you how great that is,” he jokes then and both men’s heads whip around to look at him.

 

“No!” They say at the same time.

 

“No,” Joe says then, a little more calmly and shakes his head. “I don’t swing that way and you don’t want that.” He wiggles his fingers in Ben’s general direction.

 

“And I don’t share,” Gwil says, voice deep and eyes dark and Ben licks over his lips, giving Gwil a smug look at that, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards in a cocky smile. He knows that. Of course he knows that Gwil doesn’t like sharing and what the sheer thought of an offer like that does to him.

 

“And we’re going now. See you later, Ben!” With that Joe drags Gwil away, who looks back over his shoulder, letting his gaze wander suggestively over Ben’s body before his eyes come to rest on Ben’s again and he raises an eyebrow, making Ben bite his lip. That man is sin.

 

The night is still young and they’ve got a lot to celebrate but Ben really, really wants to take Gwil back to their hotel and have Gwil show him just how much he doesn’t like sharing.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love. <3  
> 


End file.
